The End of Disney XD
The Disney XD station is in space and shows cartoons for over 2 years. But now, Episode 51 of Jake Long was showing til the power was sucking up and a man was saying goodbye to Disney XD. The man tells the villains his plan to turn Disney XD into a channel they win. But when Jack and Ace see it all, The Man say the codes will be with the villains. The Man is revealed to be KOMPLEX. Colonel Courage of the Spiral Zone stops him from taking over both channels! Script *'Announcer': Disney XD rocks you with the most action-packed shows on TV! [picture starts to fizzle] So get off the edge of your seat, it's time to see how Jake Long is doing! [Jake Long was showing til the picture goes to snow; a test pattern saying "Disney XD Tehnical Difficulties - Please Stand By - Signal Offline" appears] [An evil voice appears] *'The Voice': Goodbye, Disney XD! Heh heh heh heh ha, AAaah, ha ha ha ha ha! [long "signal gone" beep continues and it goes to the Start of the New Fox Kids intro] [the TV show villians appear on the screen, within smaller screens] Well, well! Looks like it's showtime! Now that you're all here, the meeting can get started. Never before has there been a teaming up of a group this powerful. You're the most evil, diabolical individuals ever assembled! *'King Dedede':﻿ Hey! Am I paying for this call? Get to the point! *'The Voice': Our common foe is Disney XD and The Lost Treasure of The Golden Squirrel itself! Each week, millions watch as that cursed network broadcasts episode after episode, glorifying our enemies, and showcasing our defeat and for over 100 years, a secret power is in a cage. That all ends here and now. *'Dr. Eggman': What are you going to do? Shut down Disney XD? *'The Voice': Exactly! And get the treasure so we can replace Disney XD with a network where we win all the time. Shredder! Imagine a world without the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, where you and The Foots rule with an iron, um... foot. *'Shredder': Hmm... Go on. *'Hunter Nelson': (In his house, things are going crazy) Oh, man. My house is crazy! *'The Voice': The DMP will never lose another match to Kid Muscle again. Sounds good, doesn't it Dialbolic? *'Dialbolic': Sounds even better than a dial tone! *'Gwen Tennyson': (After a battle with a monster) Oh, man. *'The Voice': Dr. Eggman: Sonic the Hedgehog won't find the Chaos Emeralds, because they'll be in your control! *'Dr. Eggman': Hmm. Very interesting. *'ApeTrully': Oh my. *'Number 3': What? *'The Voice': High Roller, Big Green is all yours and First Sqaud was never around, because they die. *'High Roller': Cool. *'The Voice': [the scene cuts to reveal that the conversation is being listend to on a car TV] King Dedede, Dr. Doom and Dr. Doofenshmirtz! You three and Nightmare Enterprises will finally cook up a monster and a invention that will stop The Superhero Sqaud, Kirby and Perry for good! [It is Jack and Ace, the Funky Cops, who are listening] *'Ace': [in the passenger's seat] We must be picking up someone's TV radio! *'Jack': This guy sounds nuts! *'The Voice': Cubix will be defeated once and for all! Or week after week if you like, Dr. K! *'Dr. K': Ooh! That's like music to my ears! *'The Voice': Optimus Prime may be defeated, Megatron! *'Megatron': Wow. That's crazy. *'The Voice': Cobra will defeat G.I. Joe! *'Cobra Commander': Cobra wins, yes? *'The Voice': Master Xandred! You are to kill the Power Rangers! [Also listening are the Samurai Power Rangers] *'Master Xandred': Well? The Rangers will be in real danger! *'Jayden': That voice... It must be KOMPLEX! *'The Voice': Pete! You are to shut down the House of Mouse by demolishing it, right? Ha ha! *'Pete': This is going to be one swell early Walpurgis Night! Heh heh! *'The Voice': Queen Beryl, you are to destroy the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask! *'Queen Beryl': If I were you, there will be none left of Earth, right? *'The Voice': All of the world's heroes will be killed by a blast from the world when it boils up! *'Megatron': Who art thou, stranger? *'Dr. Blowhole': Yeah! Tell us your name! *'Discord': Who are you to lead us? *'Nightmare Moon': Who are you? *'Queen Beryl': Show yourself! *'Shredder': But who are you to lead this group? Show yourself! *'The Voice': Who am I? Right now all you need to know is that I'm the one with the Disney XD broadcast codes! *'Ace and Jack': What? (Jack slams on the brakes and causes traffic to stop) *'Hunter Nelson': The... *'Number 3': (crying) ...Disney XD... *'Gwen': (looks from episode 21 of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) ...codes were... *'Ace and Jack': ...stolen?! *'ApeTrully': Oh my God! *'Jayden': No! *'The Voice': Without it, the network will be off the air. *'Dr. Eggman': [in response to The Voice's plan to shut down Disney XD] What if your plan is discovered? *'King Dedede': Don't be so hard-boiled, Eggman! It ain't like we gonna go mailing out a whole heap of DVDs telling folks about the whole dang scheme! *'The Voice': For security, I'm sending each of you part of the secret code. Keep it a secret! I will warns you all when the one with pure heart can see the truth of the New Omnitrix and only when the code's reassembled, it will make Disney XD go back on the air. With programming we control! *'Ace': Man, game over for us. *Jack: We will be the good cops. *'Ace': Yeah. Let go. (Funky Cops into starts) *'Mikey': [In the Turtles' lair on a Saturday morning, two of them fight. Mikey stands in front of their TV wall with a remote control, smiling] Oh yes! Saturday morning toon time! This is what life's all about! [he turns on the TVs; there is nothing but snow] Hey! What gives? This isn't Ultimate Muscle! I want my Ultimate Muscle! Donny! The cable's on the blink again! *'Donatello': [Donatello sits down at his computer workstation, he brings up scientific-looking readouts on the screens] According to this, our cable's functioning perfectly! *'Mikey': You don't think Disney XD has been pre-empted, do ya? *'Raphael': [smashes a sai into one of the television sets] If I miss today's Jake Long, heads are gonna roll! *'Leonardo': Donny, see what else you can find out. Maybe there's something we can do to help. *'Raphael': Yeah? Well hurry it up! 'Cuz I also wanted to catch the Disney XD premiere of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension! *'Leonardo': Phineas and Ferb: Arcoss the 2nd Dimension? *'Raphael': You gotta see this, Leo, it's awesome! Mikey! Run the sneek peek we taped! (After the sneek peek) *'Leo': Your right! *'Mikey': Yeah. The movie is cool! It from the guys who did the show. *'Donny': Founed it! Wow, the Disney XD station has boiled up 2 hours ago! We has to stop this! But we need help when it comes to Shredder! (Apirl shows up) *'April': Has you see it yet? *'Donny': Yeah. What are you doing here? *'April': So I can tell you that the Disney XD broadcast codes have been broken up into parts. Shredder's got one part, but we'll need the other parts to get Disney XD back online and on the air. But if we can find The Shredder's part of the code, maybe someone else will find the other pieces. I have set up a website: SaveTheNewFoxKids.com and turned Disney XD into the New Fox Kids. Anyone who finds a piece of the Fox Kids broadcast codes can log on and enter it. The codes will be reassembled, and the New Fox Kids will on the air in no time. *'Mikey': Your right. We have no time to see episode 1 of Sonic X! *'Raphael': If that ain't an intro for a episode of a show, I don't know what is! *'Announcer': After Sonic X, we will see how our heroes are doing. (After the episode) *Dr. Eggman: (after all of the same things as episode 1 of Sonic X) Sonic! What are you doing here? *'Sonic': I heard ya had one of the New Fox Kids broadcast codes! *'Dr. Eggman': That's right! My portion has been digitally implanted in the memory of my robot, Decoe. And he will only divulge it if I ask him to. *'Sonic': Ask him! *'Dr. Eggman': Not a chance! You're not getting me to ask "What's the code, Decoe?"! *'Decoe': The code is: Nine, H, T, six, A. *'Sonic': Ha! Thanks, Decoe. Donny, the code is Nine, H, T, six, A. *'Donny': OK. Take it to New York City. *'Dr. Eggman': [grumbles] You may have the code, Sonic, but now you'll have to pay the price! Get him![guns start shooting at Sonic, Sonic jumps in front of Eggman] No! Get him, not me! [Sonic jumps away]Ha! You won't get away! [the reactor behind him starts to explode] Neither will I! Now what you has done?! [the base explodes as Sonic goes to New York City] *'King Dedede': (In his house, King Dedede was with Dr. Eggman) I come here today to talk about Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Tens of thousands of years ago, a being known as Nightmare appeared and created a company called NightMare Enterprises, otherwise known as N.M.E. It was in truth a front for his great armies of monsters , which he used to take over much of the universe. They devastated countless planets. But there were those who stood to combat his evil, in the form of the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. They fought for many thousands of years, but Nightmare's demon beasts outnumbered them, and killed most. However, 10 years ago, everyone is quite surprised when Kirby's ship crashes close to Pupupu Village (Cappy Town in the 4kids dub). They find he's tiny, round, pink, and a child. Despite his hardly warrior-like characteristics, he is quick to save anyone who is in danger. He is soon befriended by the siblings of two kids. Just as in the games, Kirby can inhale enemies and gain their powers, transforming into forms such as Fire Kirby with the ability to spit flames, or Sword Kirby to literally slice foes into pieces. Now it all over. Season 4 is back with 4 more episode and they all about me. Because i have the Disney XD code! *'Tiff': [bursts into a room where Meta Knight and two other knight characters are watching TV] Meta Knight! We've got big trouble! Dedede got his hands on one of the Fox Kids broadcast codes and now he's gonna change the Kirby show! *'Meta Knight': Change the Kirby show? We must stop him. Go to Kabu; he will know what to do. *'Tiff': [Tiff runs to the forest in Kabu Canyon where Kabu the giant tree is] Dedede's got one of the Fox Kids broadcast codes, Kabu! We have to get it back before a time-space rip from the world will happen! *'Kabu': I know all about it, and where the codes are hidden. You must get to them before he does, or the New Fox Kids is doomed. (In Dr. Doofenshmirz's house) *'Dr. Doofenshmirz': Today, Norm, is the day were I get a code from Disney XD! Go plays with your new pals. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. *'Norm': If I ever tells Disney XD is now the New Fox Kids, he will kill me! (Agent P's lair) *'Carl (PF)': Ooh, sorry about that, Agent P. *'Perry': Hey, Monogram, what Doof up to today. *'Monogram': Well, Agent P, he a code from Disney XD! Go stop him! *'Perry': I will Monogram. I will. *'Dr. Doofenshmirz': One moment, please. Perry the Platypus? What are you looking at? Oh, these. Yes, these are my latest invention. steak specs. I came up with the idea after your last little visit. With these on, you don't have to constantly hold a piece of steak to your black eye. See? See? I plan on producing these. I'll make millions. Let me show you. I've stolen all the steaks in the Tri-state area and the code for Disney XD, and I keep them here in my steak containment unit or SCA, for short, or maybe it should be SCU. I'm a little on the fence about - Wait. What are you doing? Oh, that? That's just a giant heat ray in case I want to do something evil later. *'Perry': OK. (In 2055) *'Forge': The codes for the New Fox Kids are still in the hands of the villains. (Bishop, Shard, Cable and 20 Years Old Perry Jr. are seen) When the codes are in the hands the villains, one by one, each world boiled by a evil mastermind. Go to 60 years ago and other years, stop the villains from taking over the worlds and put the codes back to when they belong. 1 code was founed by Sonic. *'Perry Jr.': (looking at the world as it turned to 1% good, Perry Jr. open the time door) We will stop them and help my dad stop Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-state area. (60 years ago, the same things in X-Men episode 54 happen) *'Cable': In the 1963, the X-Men was born by Xavier. You two worked for him. *'Shard': In 2010, the codes for the New Fox Kids were stolen. (the story later goes to the same things of One Man Worth part 1) *'Perry Jr.': If all of the bad things happen, then all of the worlds will go bang and all we did was for Kang. (In the grounds of the house of KOMPLEX) *'Wayne Cramp': I found it, KOMPLEX! I found the Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirell! Hahahahaha! Yes! (In the house of KOMPLEX) *'KOMPLEX': I am the voice. *'Dr. Blowhole': So, you are the voice we heard, are you? *'KOMPLEX': Yes. action villains appear *'Master Xandred': So you are the voice! We heard you! *'KOMPLEX': Indeed I am. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *'Megatron': You are the voice we heard. *'Wayne Cramp': Sir! I stole the Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirell! We can now destroy it! *'Dark Surfer': And without it, they will go all powerless! Hahaha! *'Count Dregon': Let's take over this useless channel... (whispers to everyone else who whispered to each other) Later... *'KOMPLEX': You're supposed to destroy the Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, you fools! *'Colonel Courage': KOMPLEX! Stop! You'll never get away with the New Fox Kids thing! *'KOMPLEX': The only one getting away is you! Ha! blasts *'Colonel Courage': Remember me?! *'KOMPLEX': Oh, so unwise. Disney XD is mine! Hahahahahahahahahaha! of laughter *'Colonel Courage': Well, is this your last laugh? Pretty sure! *'All Villains': RETREAT! *'All Heroes': KOMPLEX is destroyed! Yay! *'Wayne Cramp': Nooooooooooo! My master, destroyed? himself at the heart Category:Fan Fiction Category:Specials Category:New Fox Kids Category:Episodes